The Others
by AgentMissouri
Summary: What if the Director had recruited more soldiers for Project Freelancer. This is the story of Agent Missouri


**A/N: So this is my first story ever.I'll be updating as soon as I have finished the chapters. Reviews are welcomed and if you have any ideas for future chapters I'll gladly consider.**

I sighed as we hit more turbulence. I was heading to the mother of invention to become one of the many people involved in Project Freelancer. I looked up to see the Pelican filled up with other Soldier's joining the program. I looked down as the other's talked to each other.I never was social never desired to be know I just wanted to live my life.I sat there until we reached the hanger I was the last to get out since the others hurried. There were two men waiting for us when I arrived. One man I recognised as The Director and the other one I didn't know.

"You have been selected because you are the best of the are here to become better than that" The Director said pacing "Other soldiers have joined the project in advanced before you to assist in your training" he said stopping "The Counselor will show you to your living Quarters and to the armoury to show you your amour."He looked around his eyes meeting each one of ours before walking off as the Counselor took over

"If you will follow me" he said softly as we followed. "These are your rooms" he gestured with his hand "They have bunks so you will have a roommate,Please leave your bags in your room before we continue" I sighed as tried to find my room. I eventually found my name on the door 'Agent Missouri' along with 'Agent New Jersey" I walked in and claimed bottom bunk by tossing my bag onto it.

"Hiya" a voice said startling me as I turned "Whoops sorry about that I'm New Jersey as you know by the door". Agent New Jersey was was tall as me with dark hair ending at her the sides of her face

"It's alright" I said shaking my head embarrassed "Im Missouri" I extended my hand which she shook.

"You look a bit young to be a Freelancer"

I asked as she climbed up to the top bunk to put her stuff away

"21" she responded as climbed back down

"23" I said as we walked out behind her

"I saw you on Pelican you didn't seem interested in any of the others" she asked as we entered the hallway

"Not very social my Mum took me to New york after her and my dad split" I explained as Jersey listened clearly interested "My Mum never let me hang out with my friends and since then never desired to be Social,Come to think of it the only thing enjoyable about my childhood was before we moved. I had a Brother and Sister we used play all the time together. One time I fell down a hole was stuck down there for hours And after that I stopped fearing most things" I said as other Freelancers started to come out of there rooms

"Well than what are you scared of" she asked

"Well talk about later" I said as Jersey nodded.

"This way please" The Conselor said as we reached the armoury to see guns on the tables and walls "We have one of the finest armoury available" The Conselor said as I looked over the room "We also some of the most advanced amour,Your amour has been chosen to fit your fighting style" he said as we observed the sets of amour on the back wall "your amour will have your name on a data pad on top of it"" he said as we dispersed around the room.I found my mark six amour. It was white with grey accents. On top of the chest place was the data pad. I looked up to see the other Agents doing the was next to me as we watched the video of what our amour could Counselor cleared his throat as video ended "Each of your Amour contains a different ability for each of you cannot use it as it is highly experimentally" he said.

"Figures" Jersey said as she put the down and browsed the weapons. I did the same as I looked over the selections of snipers I grabbed one

"This will do nicely" I said looking down scope.

"Your amour will be delivered to your rooms in the following days" the Counselor spoke using his data pad "for Safety reasons your firearms will have to remain here" I frowned putting the Sniper down "Now each of you have been assigned a mentor for training" he turned as he spoke "They are waiting for you in the training arena". I followed as the others went out before me. I stood in awe in front of the more experience Freelancers "Let me introduce you to your mentors" the Counselor turned to the other Freelancers "Agent New York" he called as tanned soldier stepped forward

"So who's the lucky one" he said jokingly "Agent California" A bright orange soldier stood forward

"Ready sir"

This continued as I payed little to no attention to who's name was being called. My name was called last "Missouri" the Counselor said tired

"Yes sir" I responded

"This is Agent South Dakota" a pink with green accents walked forward

"I have to work with this" her voice full of annoyance.I stepped forward

"Doubt my abilities" she crossed her arms

"Very" she laughed as I shook my head

"Care to test them" I challenged.

South tilted her head "Bring it pretty boy".


End file.
